


Cane Rose Up

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Tickling, feet caning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Eliot helps Quentin indulge in a few submissive fantasies with one major goal: to climax from the resulting roleplay.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Cane Rose Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, day 27: "Medieval torture but like, sexy."

“You really do make quite a lovely sight this way, Q.”   
Eliot strolled along the end of his bed, pausing to touch a few implements laid out on a portable tray, its legs hidden by a draped section of scarlet silken fabric. The items were lined up with care: along with the riding crop Eliot held in his left hand, there was a flogger with purple suede tassels, a mink glove, a flexible rod topped with a ball of feathery material, and a two-prong silicone vibrator. Quentin laid on his back, nude, hands tied behind his head, underarms exposed. His feet, bound at the ankles, were secured to a metal rod clipped to the end of Eliot’s bed with stainless steel clip rings, which were in turn secured to the bed frame. 

“Thanks,” Quentin managed to sound shy and disgruntled at the same time. Eliot grinned. 

“Don’t look so put out, honeylove! I’m glad a little wine loosened those lovely lips of yours and you admitted some fantasies to me. Of course, all you really had to do was ask.” He regarded Quentin’s bound feet with a gleam in his hazel, honey-flecked eyes. 

“Because the opportunity to speak casually about bondage and wanting to come from tickle torture presents itself in daily conversation _so_ often," Quentin drawled. 

“Oooh, my tickle toy is so grumpy!” Eliot smiled and ran one end of his crop along the arch of Quentin’s right foot, watching his toes curl. “Shall we begin?” 

“Please,” Quentin nodded, taking in the sight of Eliot’s long, lean form, clad in nothing but a pair of white briefs with a blue elastic edge--the kind a jock might wear--and it gave greater fuel to Quentin’s submissive fantasies. Eliot turned his crop sideways and began to strike the bare soles of Quentin’s feet with controlled strokes, slow at first, but then faster,  _ tap tap tap _ , until Quentin began to squirm at the caning. 

“Please,” he moaned, stoking the first embers of arousal, causing his lower belly to tighten. “Please no, let me go, it hurts!” 

Inspired, Eliot threw himself into his own role, as he and Quentin had discussed. 

“Shut up, twerp! You had this coming!” The strokes increased in speed and Quentin whimpered, his toes wiggling, and Eliot picked up the duster. He paused, eyes flicking over Quentin’s squirming form, and used it on the smaller man’s underarms and chest, paying special attention to his nipples. Quentin’s form jerked and he whined, trying to twist free. Eliot watched, grinning, as his lover’s cock began to flex and stiffen, even as he protested. “You like this? Huh, twerp? Look at that cock, getting all hard!” He donned the mink glove and ran it over Quentin’s feet, teasing his toes and the arches. Quentin’s cheeks and neck began to flush. 

“Oh God, p-please--” 

“You think I’m gonna have any mercy on you?” Eliot picked up the flogger and swung it, striking the soles of Quentin’s bare feet, then giving his chest a few whacks before letting the tassels brush over the erect points of his nipples. Quentin, now fully erect, twisted his hips and tried to free his feet. “Forget it, nerd! You’re not going anywhere!” Eliot skimmed off his briefs and picked up the vibrator before straddling Quentin’s neck. He twisted the vibrator on and teased his own hardon with one prong while he stroked Quentin’s underarms with his mink-covered hand. 

“Stop, please . . .” 

“Lick this, twerp! Lick it!” Eliot pushed the other prong against Quentin’s lips, sliding it back and forth. Quentin obeyed, hips tensing and bucking every few moments. Eliot ground himself against the other prong, the head of his cock leakings. “That’s right, little bitch, you lick that, yeah . . . gonna come all over those lips--” In a burst of inspiration, Eliot forced the prong into Quentin’s mouth, and his resulting expression of shock mixed with arousal pushed Eliot over the edge. He came hard, gasping, his jizz splashing against Quentin's mouth and neck. A moment later, he felt something warm and wet splash against his back as his partner shuddered and came, his cock untouched. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, after a shared shower and once the toys were cleaned and stored away, Quentin lay curled up against his taller lover. 

“You must think I’m weird, wanting all that,” he murmured as Eliot played with Quentin’s tawny hair. 

“No, Q. We all have our fantasies and it’s healthy to explore them. Do you know what happens to people who repress their sexual urges?” 

“No, what?” 

“They move to Wyoming, cover their pickup trucks with anti-abortion stickers, and never, ever, have. An. orgasm. Again!” He tapped the end of Quentin’s nose with each word and pulled him closer as Quentin chuckled. Eliot ruffled his hair. 

“Now go to sleep . . . ya twerp.” 

THE END 

  
  



End file.
